Yesungie, Odieseo?
by Joonie Kim
Summary: No summary... Kyusung pairing... For Yesung Birthday


Tuhan . . . .

Jika aku boleh meminta . . . .

Jaga dan lindungi orang yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini telah mengisi hari-hari kosongku . .

Dan Tuhan . . .

Jika masaku kini telah berakhir . . . .

Tolong beri dia seseorang yang mampu mengobati luka didalam hatinya saat bersamaku . . . .

￥ **APEODA **￥

**Pairing :**

**Kyusung Slight Kyumin**

**Disclaimer :**

**© SM Town**

**© Super Junior**

**Casting :**

**© Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior**

**© Kim Jong Woon Super Junior**

**© Lee Sungmin Super Junior**

**Gender :**

**T**

**( Romance, Angst, HurtComford )**

**Inspiration :**

**© MV Nuest – Yeoboseyo**

**© Kyuhyun Super Junior – 7 Years of Love**

**© Super Junior KRY + Sungmin and Donghae – What If**

**© Sistar19 - Gone Not Around Any Longer**

**© Ailee – Heaven**

**© MV Super Junior – From U**

**My FF From Request:**

**© Hyo ( Ichaa )**

**© Dong Xin ( Fatimah )**

**© Lidia ( Maulidia )**

**© Almigty Joyer ( Aegi Indah )**

**Warning :**

**Ready Tissue**

**No Yadong**

**Just From My Imagination ( Not Real )**

**Many – many Typo**

**Ready For Reading?**

**O.K**

**Lets Begin**

**DO NOT FORGET! **

**I Need Your Review, Please Do not be Silent Readers!**

**Author POV**

_Niga Inneun Gose. . . Nado Hamkke Halge_

_Niga Ganeun Gose . . . Nado Hamkke galge_

Sebuah lagu mengalun dari sebuah kamar yang berada dipusat kota Seol. Sebuah kamar yang menyimpan banyak kenangan antara dirinya dengan orang yang sangat berharga dalam kehidupannya. Sebuah kamar yang setia menjadi saksi seorang namja menumpahkan rasa sakitnya. Sebuah kamar atau biasa disebut dengan bangunan tua yang mampu membuatnya mengenang lagi masa dimana dia telah bertemu dan berpisah dengan orang yang menghiasi kehidupannya.

Seorang namja yang sedari tadi berada didalam kamar tersebut pun kini beranjak kesebuah almari. Sebuah almari yang penuh dengan barang – barang yang telah didapatkan dengan susah payah sejak tahun 2005. Sebuah almari yang menyimpan sejarah orang yang tengah menempati tempat itu selama 8 tahun terakhir. Namja yang memandang almari itupun kini mengambil salah satu foto yang dipajang di almari tersebut. Foto yang bertuliskan " Just For Super Junior The Last Man Standing ".

"Sudah lama ya hyung,,, aku tidak kemari... Mianhae..."ucap namja itu lirih.

"Choengmal mianhae,,, aku tahu hyung asti akan marah padaku. Ne,, Arraseoyo hyungie,, Sungie Hyung."ucap namja itu dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

Ditempat lain yang sangat jauh dari kota Seoul, berdirilah 3 orang namja yang sangat manis. Sepertinya dia akan memulai acara liburannya di tempat yang sangat ingin dia kunjungi, ya,, Bali, Indonesia. Setelah schedul yang padat usai,, dia ingin merasakan udara tempat tropis yang hanya dia kunjungi selama 2 hari saja, tiap Show yang dia jalani. Dia melebarkan senyum yang sangat,,,,, hm,,, bisa author bilang,,, *Kyaaaaa Kyeopta. . . ehemz ehemz lanjut ke cerita.

"Minnie Hyung,, akhirnya kita bisa jalan – jalan di Bali."ucap salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

"Ne,, aku senang sekali Donghae-ah."ucap namja yang dipanggil Sungmin tadi.

"Hyung, Hae-ah,, Kajja kita ke Hotel... aku takut E.L.F akan membludak lagi... kasihan para petugasnya..."ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ne,, Kajja.."ucap Sungmin dan Donghae.

Dibelahan dunia yang lain terlihat Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Ryewook sedang berada di Sukira. Ya, selama Sungmin melakukan liburan, Leeteuk dan Heechul yang akan menggantikan posisi Sungmin.

"Annyoengie para pecinta Sukira fm, kembali lagi dengan Ryewook SuperJunior yang masih setia untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi para pecinta sekalian. Namun, biasanya Wookie ditemani oleh Minni Hyung. Berhubung Minnie hyung sedang mengambil libur, maka Wookie ditemani oleh dua namja yang tak kalah dengan Sungmin Hyung. Mereka adalah. . ."ucap Ryewook

"Annyeongie,,, Park Jung Soo Imnida,, Ehemz,,, Teukie Teukie.."ucap Leeteuk

"Ya! Aishh jinja,, Hyung,,, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu!"teriak Heechul.

"Ya! Chullie-ah,, Wae? Wae? Wae? Wae? WAE?"tanya Leeteuk.

"Seperti yang Wookie bilangkan? Para hyungdeul ini akan lebih heboh,, hehehe."ucap Wookie.

Mari kita pergi ke negara tirai bambu China, terlihat Hangeng, Shindong, dan Kangin sedang sibuk latihan dance. Lihatlah, keringat berceceran(?) dilantai. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan pasti ada saja keringat yang menetes dari tubuh atletis mereka.

"Hana, Dul, Set. Dul, Dul, Set,"ucap Hangeng.

_GLUBUK_

"Aaarrghhh,,,"teriak Kangin.

"Kangin-ah... Gwaenchanaseo?"teriak Hangeng dan Shindong.

"Nan gwaenchana, tapi bolehkah istiharat? Sudah 15 jam kita latihan. Aku lelah."ucap Kangin.

"Ne,,, Mianhae.."ucap Hangeng dan Shindong barengan.

Kita lihat lagi di Inggris (beda setting lagi?) dua namja kini masih saling beradu acting, ya, Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka terlibat sebuah film romance yang bersetting di London.

"Hyung, kita masih break. Kajja beli kopi, udara disini semakin dingin."ucap Kibum.

"Ne, Bummie-ah. Terlihat nanti malam akan semakin dingin lagi."ucap Siwon.

"Hyung, boleh gag aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"tanya Kibum yang kini sudah berada di sebuah cafe.

"Ne,, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada hyung?"tanya Siwon.

"Yesungie Hyung kemana? Sejak aku kembali ke Super Junior dan SS5 disini, sejak saat itu juga Yesungie hyung seakan menghilang ditelan Bumi."tanya Kibum panjang lebar.

"Anoo,,, Mollayo,, Hy,,, hyung juga tidak tahu."ucap Siwon, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Benarkah hyung tidak mengetahuinya? Namun kenapa Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu terlihat sangat shock dan patah semangat? Padahal aku ingin mengetahuinya."ucap Kibum.

"Hehehe,,, mungkin cuma kelelahan Bummie. Jika kau ingin tahu nanti kita tanya Teuki hyung saat berkumpul di dorm. hyung juga tidak tahu kemana perginya Uri Lead Vocal."ucap Siwon tersenyum,, tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

_Kemana? Kemana perginya sang Lead Vocal Super Junior?_

_Mengapa? Mengapa Kyuhyun menangis dikamar Yesung?_

_Kenapa? Semua member Super Junior seakan tidak peduli dengan Yesung?_

_E.L.F? Clouds? Apa kalian tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan bias kalian?_

_Apakah sang uri Ice Princess tahu kemana Yesung pergi?_

_TBC_

Fiiiuuuuuhhhhhh. . . .

/~*, o ) #lap keringet

Kibum : Thor,, Sungie hyung kau kemanakan?

Joonie : enggak aku kemana – manakan Bummie..

Sungmin : Thor,,, Ayolah,, Bukannya kami tidak peduli dengan Yesung Hyung,, namun kami juga bingung harus bagaimana?

Joonie : Aish,,, Aku juga tidak tahu Minnie,,, Percayalah..

Wookie : Thor,, Please dech jangan buat kami seperti orang jahat untuk Sungie hyung.

Joonie : Mollayo Wookie-ah,,, Joonie juga bingung,, Yesungie kemana?

Eunhyuk : Ya! Joonie! Kau membuat Image kami seperti menendang Sungie Hyung keluar dari Super Junior.

Joonie : Anniyo,,, bukan itu maksudq Hyukkie..

Hangeng dan Heechul : Joonie,, 告诉我。我要知道了。

Joonie : 哥哥，对不起，我不能告诉你，，

Kangin : Joonie-ah,, Jebal.. Sungie dimana?

Joonie : Kangin-ah,,, Mianhae,,

Shindong : Sungie-ah,,, Eodi? Jebal,,, kembalilah..

Joonie : Shindong-ah,,, o.o

Donghae, Siwon, dan Teuki : Joonie-ah,, Jebal,, biarkan kami memberi tahu mereka...

Joonie : Anniyo,,, Andwae,,,, Jebal,,,

Kyuhyun : KALIAN BERISIK! TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM UNTUK 1 HARI SAJA? AKU MUAK MENC=DENGAR OCEHAN TIDAK BERMTU DARI KALIAN. DAN KAU JOONIE! KAU AKAN MENYESAL MEMBUAT AKU BERPISAH DENGAN YESUNG HYUNG! CAMKAN ITU!

Joonie :Kyunnie-ah,,, Mianhae,,, bukan maksudq membuatmu berpisah dengan Yesung Hyung milikmu,,, Tapiiii... *lirik kesemua member yang pada pasang telinga...

*Joonie Bisikin Kyuhyun,, Aku janji akan mempertemukanmu dengan Yesung hyung walaupun hanya beberapa saat.

Semua Member : YA! JOONIEE!

*siap – siap pukulin Joonie pake pemukul bisbol yang tinggal satu cm dari tubuh Joonie,, pintu terbuka. . .

_CEKREEEEKKK_

Ice Princess : Kalian hari ini ada schedul manggung di MU BANK,, 30 menit lagi aku akan jemput kalian. Dan kau Kyuhyun serta Joonie. Kalian di panggil Soo Man Ajusshi.

_CEGLEK_

Semua member minus Kyuhyun : HIIIAAAAAATTTT!

_KRIIEEET_

Ice Princess : Kyuhyun, Joonie,,, Palli...

#Joonie Doa dalam hati,,, Untung ada pak manajer,,, huuuffttt,, tapi kenapa harus menghadap ke presdir? Hadugh tamat riwayatku...


End file.
